1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a filter/trap assembly of the type used to stop or trap solid articles inadvertently passing through the drain of a sink basin, or like facility wherein the trap includes a removable filter for removable and/or retrieval of any solid material trapped therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plumbing conduits of the type including drain pipes or the like are typically used to remove standing water or the like from a sink basin or similar facility. However, one problem associated with such conventional plumbing facilities is the inadvertent passage and accumulation of solid particles in some portion of the drain. In addition, it is not uncommon for certain valuable items to fall into the drain and be lost unless some trap or like facility is incorporated therein.
The prior art has made advancements in this area in an effort to provide an adequate and efficiently operable trap and/or filter mechanism associated with conventional plumbing drain pipes or the like for the purpose of removing the unwanted or inadvertently placed solid particles which pass through such drain conduits.
Examples of existing prior art devices of the type set forth herein are disclosed in the following United States patents.
Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,539 discloses a trap for removing solid particles from a liquid system and includes a filter element disposed across a conduit at an angle sloping rearwardly with respect to the direction of liquid flow.
Barnhardt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,762 discloses a trap structure for drains including a U-shaped construction having a modified cylindrical base to provide visual inspection and cleaning and further which incorporates a unitary filtering and sealing device inserted within and closing one end of the cylindrical base.
Kale, U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,455 discloses a trap for sinks, laundry tubs and the like including a dip portion for retaining liquids to prevent the reverse flow of noxious gases therethrough and a closure plug for closing the opening wherein the plug is structured to support a blocking member on the interior of the dip portion of the trap for blocking flow of solid material passage therethrough. Similarly, Wojcicki, U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,554 discloses a drain trap including a J-shaped pipe section having an opening at one end and a removable tray insertable through the opening which covers the bottom of the horizontal portion on the inside thereof.
Manuel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,412 discloses a universal trap structure including a drain trap and a separator having a removable bowl with an open top and a center post extending upwardly through a lid member which closes the bowl in a sealed relation.
The patent to Cocherel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,897 discloses a siphon for lavatory basis and the like including a main body with an upper inlet opening, a lateral outlet opening and an open lower end closed by a removable socket which is disposed obliquely at an acute angle to the vertical axis of the main body.
Even in light of the advancements as evidenced by the structural assemblies in the above-noted U.S. patents, there is still a need for a filter/trap assembly to be used in combination with sinks, basins, etc. wherein particles can be readily removed in an efficient and rapid manner and wherein such an assembly can be readily adapted or fitted to an existing drain conduit structure without serious modification thereof.